


"Wait a Minute. Are you Jealous?"

by asimpleword



Series: Septiplier Drabbles [1]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Swearing, YouTube, idk how to tag lmao, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimpleword/pseuds/asimpleword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am not jealous, not at all.” Mark sticks his nose up into the air in refusal and closes his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Wait a Minute. Are you Jealous?"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Septiplier drabble that I received from an ask on tumblr c:

“Hold on,” Jack stops, laughs in disbelief. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” He asks, and his gaze lands on a frustrated Mark. He furrows his brow and huffs. He doesn’t meet Jack’s eyes as he speaks.

“Of course not. That’s silly.”

Jack can’t help the smirk that crosses his face.

“You’re totally jealous, aren’t you?” He snickers, and Mark glares at him.

“I am not jealous, not at all.” Mark sticks his nose up into the air in refusal and closes his eyes.

Jack plants his hands onto the counter, leans over it, and pecks the tip of his nose. Mark’s face scrunches up in surprise and he glances down at Jack.

“Mark,” He sighs. “If it makes you feel better, I don’t like her one bit. She’s nice and all, but I only love you. No one else can change that.”

Mark finally cracks a soft smile, and rather than avoiding it, keeps Jack’s gaze. He moves his way around the counter and grasps Jack by the hips gently. One hand strays up to curve around his lower back with a gentleness only Mark had.

“Good.” Mark stops, and exhales quietly, lips pursed. “I didn’t mean to get like that. I just love you a lot. And it terrifies me to think of losing you.”

“The only way I’m leaving is if you force me to. I’m not going anywhere.” Jack’s lips curve into the smile that Mark has memorized several times over.

“It looks like you’re stuck with me then.” He laughs, and Jack joins in, head tipping back as he does so.

“I wouldn’t want to be stuck with anyone else.” He speaks softly, and Mark’s heart thumps at how much love is in Jack’s voice. 

He decides that being jealous was silly, after all.


End file.
